


One with the Force

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, For the Alliance!, Immortality, Light Side Sith Warrior, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - War for Iokath, Romance, Sith Academy, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: It’s been a long time since that day – the day that changed their lives forever.When they had figured out that she wasn’t aging, it was a major cause for concern.Long before she had more titles thrust upon her than previously, during her days as apprentice to the now-deceased Darth Baras, on the war-torn Colicoid-infested planet of Balmorra, she had met her future husband, confidant, and most trusted advisor, Malavai Quinn.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Malavai Quinn/Sith Warrior
Kudos: 8





	One with the Force

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys :D!! I thought that I would post my very first Star Wars story ever up here for you all to see!
> 
> Strangely enough, this story is actually based on the Star Wars: The Old Republic computer game. It's a great game that I recommend that people at least try it out before saying "yay" or "nay". But to each their own right??
> 
> This story is heavily inspired by the Sith Warrior class storyline and the Sith Warrior OC in this story, is actually my own character in the game, Rhanusia Taluka on the Satele Shan server. I have completed the entire story quests with her and also completed the romance as well. I honestly enjoyed a lot more than I thought I would. But I understand completely that it isn't everyone's cup of tea. I get it, really :).
> 
> I just wanted to share my experiences with the storyline with you guys and see your opinions on it and to see if any of you have done it yourselves! Hopefully, this will inspire you in some way :D!
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading "Sith Lord's Heart" :D!!!!

It’s been a long time since that day – the day that changed their lives forever.

When they had figured out that she wasn’t aging, it was a major cause for concern.

Many theories were said and debated over but the one point that they all agreed with was that it was a side-effect of having a prolonged to having Valkorian inside her mind.

Admittedly, she was terrified. Terrified of what it could mean for her rule as Zakuul’s Empress, as Commander of the Alliance. But what she was more terrified of was what it would mean for her marriage.

Long before she had more titles thrust upon her than previously, during her days as apprentice to the now-deceased Darth Baras, on the war-torn Colicoid-infested planet of Balmorra, she had met her future husband, confidant, and most trusted advisor, Malavai Quinn.

He was a commanding Intelligence officer at the time having been vital to her mission on the planet. Ruthless, cunning, and ambitious had been her first impression of him. Yet as she got to know him better, he showed that he was respectful, humble, and an honorable man as well.

But she was no fool, far from it. As soon as she heard and observed the interactions between her old master and the officer, she knew that there was more than meets the eye. It even further cemented when Malavai told her that Baras had a hand in salvaging what little of his career he could before he was stationed on Balmorra.

She had no qualms in admitting to the first one who asked, that Baras, at the time, was attempting at keeping one of his _pawns_ to his chest as much as possible.

So, when years later, when she had begun her romantic relationship with Malavai, and had arrived at an abandoned spaceship just before touching base with Corellia, it even further cemented what was truly going on.

Baras had manipulated her partner, her _boyfriend_ , into betraying her in a last-ditch effort to keep Malavai loyal to him.

She called him a fool for believing Baras after everything they went through with the assassination attempts by his other apprentice and various others. And the response she got was a cleverly veiled plea to believe him when he said that he wanted nothing to do with this that he was only doing it out of fear and obligation. Not out of loyalty but that he had to fight her regardless.

“So, be it.” She told him before having easily dismantled the armored battle-droids knowing full well that they were purposefully like this.

Then she fought Malavai with a heavy heart full of rage and torment. She vowed right then and there that Baras would pay for what he had tried to accomplish. And he would most definitely do so with his life.

It didn’t take long before she had him to his knees defeated and looking all rights like he was staring death in the face.

A wild glint in his eyes was hard for her to decipher as she listened to his frantic questioning as to how she managed to defeat both him and the droids without breaking a sweat. Then she watched as he slumped as if he well-and-truly felt defeated and resigned to his fate.

“It seems that, once again, I underestimated you, my Lord.” A silent scoff escaped her lips. That was a gross understatement, to say the very least.

He then went on to tell her that if she wanted to kill him that he wouldn’t blame her in the least if she did. That Baras would certainly do it if she were him.

She knew that all too well. Baras would most definitely kill him had he been standing here in her place without even a second thought.

However, she was most definitely not Baras in the least. She may be Sith, but even she had her limits when it came to sacrificing her humanity for power over the Dark.

“I don’t blame you for falling into the web that Baras trapped you in Quinn. He is a master manipulator after all.”

She sheathed her lightsabers taking in the shocked and baffled expression on his handsome face. It was like he didn’t know her at all. Not even after all this time and quite frankly, it hurt. Much more than she even cared to admit.

Because Baras was the real conspirator behind all this disaster and destruction, she forgave Malavai.

This further baffled and shocked him to the point of him breaking his usually impeccable composure. But the immense relief was there and the hope as well.

She rolled her eyes at him as if punctuating the act that he was acting like an idiot and needed to stop his gawking. It would have been humorous if not for the fact that she was full of raw nerves and emotion.

She agreed to keep what happened to themselves mostly because “What had happened here, stays here.”

After Corellia, they all took a long and much needed break. She and Malavai talked about what had happened instead of letting it stew over into an unnecessary bunch of drama and angst.

She was the first to admit that what he did had hurt her deeply. That he didn’t confide in her that something was troubling him. To accentuate her point, she mentioned when he was completely silent in the time between Quesh and Hoth and for some time on Belsavis too. That he didn’t have enough faith in her to do right by him.

“Communication is everything _Malavai_.” He flinched at the venom in her voice as she said his given name for the first time in months.

“M-My Lord –” He paused at the twitch in her hazel-green eyes knowing that he needed to change his strategy quickly. “ _Rhanusia_ , please. I did everything I could to unburden you without letting Baras onto my disloyalty. I never meant to hurt you to this extent.”

The expression in her eyes softened just enough for him to know that she listened and understood what he was trying to tell her.

“I love you, Malavai. Do _not_ do that again.”

“Never again … Rhanusia.”

He kept his promise and they had married shortly after appearing before the Dark Council as a unified front rather than a divided one. To see the shock on their faces, especially Baras’, at seeing a powerful Sith Lord married to a mere non-force sensitive military man was … unheard of to put it lightly.

The only one who wasn’t as shocked was Darth Vowrawn, an elder Sith Pureblood, whom had the pleasure of seeing them work together as a team on Corellia. To see them work even more cohesively pleased him greatly.

Yet they fought together, side-by-side, in perfect tandem to put both their demons to rest which took the form of Darth Baras. It took a few tries to put him down for good, but once they did, Rhanusia removed the fool of his head just as Malavai put a blaster bolt in his chest right in the heart.

With the newly earned title of Emperor’s Wrath, the married couple took a well-deserved break from all the chaos and destruction.

Then Makeb, Manaan, Rishi, Yavin 4, and Ziost happened. Trials and tribulations that brought them closer together than before along with the rest of the crew.

A much-needed break from the trauma of Ziost occurred after Rhanusia forcefully reminded the Council that even the all-mighty Emperor’s Wrath needed breaks just like everyone else.

What a break it was too.

Everyone was given enough credits to enjoy a needed vacation – which they appreciated immensely – while she surprised her husband by planning their anniversary on a remote planet in the Outer Rim.

It wasn’t her first choice to be sure. She had wanted to spend it on Onderon, but with the tense relations she decided against it.

But it was worth seeing look of awe and adoration on his face once Malavai realized what was happening.

It was a memory she remembered fondly to be sure. They spent the whole week there just relaxing and enjoying themselves from the harsh realities of the galaxy.

Now, after reuniting once the debacle on Iokath was done and over with as well as the ones on Mek-Sha and Onderon, the harsher reality of her newly discovered immortality was one of her new breaking points.

She stood up from her throne acknowledging the worries expressions of her most trusted placing shaking hands on her hips.

“Leave. Please.” Whether it was the softness of her raspy voice or the thinness of it, it was enough for them to comply.

Arcann, Theron, and Lana lingered for a few moments longer before they too left the room.

Her thick, wild black curls fell into her face and she brought a hand up in flex to it feeling a very familiar hand take a hold of hers in the process.

A firm grip before lacing their fingers together. His other hand placed itself on the small of her back bringing her plump figure closer to his taller, solidly muscled one.

She wrapped her arm around her husband’s waist as the tears flowed down bone-white cheeks from tormented hazel-green eyes. “I don’t want to lose you. Not again.”

A kiss was placed on her brow full of implications that she doesn’t have the energy to decipher. But one thing is for sure, he didn’t give her empty platitudes knowing that anything else was going to sound and feel like a lie.

“Then we had better make use of what we have. At least I can say when I reach old age that my wife has always been as beautiful as the day I met her.”

A wet, amused snort escaped her as a tentative smile pulled at her lips. “And I’ll say that my husband’s humor is still as dry as ever.”

He lifted her head gently before wiping away her tears cupping her scarred cheek with such tenderness it brought more tears to her eyes. She took in how his chiseled, aristocratically stern features melt into a softness that was only reserved for her. There is a small smile pulling at his lips and his sky-blue eyes both sparkled and softened with warmth and adoration.

He was 33 when she was forcefully frozen in carbonite, 30 when they met face-to-face for the first time on Balmorra. Now at 39, he still seems as ageless as the she met him almost ten years ago if it weren’t for the microscopic stress and worry lines as well as the barely-there crow’s feet at the corner as his eyes.

In all honesty, she was supposed to be 41, but she still physically looked as if she was still 35. Which she had no idea how she felt about that, to be honest.

The thought of her impeding immortality now bared its weight on her mind and shoulders again. The slump of the usually strong lines was enough indication of how defeated she felt.

Malavai, having been for more in-tune with her moods than even she was, kissed her pouring what he truly felt into it causing her heart to both melt and deeply ache at the same time.

“Whatever comes our way, we will prevail. Just as we’ve always had.” He rested his forehead against hers as a wetness made its way into his own eyes. “I love you Rhanusia. More than I can describe in words alone.”

A sob escaped her as she held onto him much more tightly than before kissing his face all over slowly, gently, before resting one on his lips like a woman starved. “I love you too Malavai. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooo, what did you think?? Hated it?? Loved it?? Or was it just a bunch of "meh" :P??
> 
> Hehe, oh! Before I forget, I'm currently working on an actual chaptered Star Wars story at the moment. However, I'm only going to post it once I have it completely finished. Sorry :P.
> 
> This story will have elements from the Star Wars: The Old Republic game too in the form of the Imperial Agent storyline. I'll be using my Cathar Imperial Agent as the OC and I'll be pairing her up with Kylo Ren. Interesting, no??
> 
> I'm mostly doing it because I'm, once again, seeing reoccurring themes all over the Kylo Ren stories like I did with the Tom Riddle stories and I absolutely hate it! 
> 
> So, I'm writing my own Kylo Ren/OC story to break all the stereotypical bullcrap I keep seeing and to also, HOPEFULLY, bring another breath of fresh air to the fandom that it sorely needs.
> 
> But enough from me, I hope you all are staying healthy as possible and safe :D!!


End file.
